


I'm not really the party type, but i can make some changes...for you

by seungcheolseyebrows



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Jeonghan, M/M, Parties and alcohol, Smoking, clingy/drunk/hormonal seungcheol, feelings~, fem!Mingyu, fem!Wonwoo, fem!wonwoo in specs is a FCKING CONCEPT, hopefully the new one is better, loud and outgoing soonyoung, queer diva!boo seungkwan, quiet and reserved wonwoo, srsly never let this boi drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolseyebrows/pseuds/seungcheolseyebrows
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung tries to strike up a conversation with the quiet and reserved Jeon Wonwoo (who isn't quite the party type, Soonyoung noted)*was strawberries & cigarettes*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm highkey excited for this! It's been in my drafts for a while and I'm just glad to complete something
> 
> Hopefully you all like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Please let me know of any grammatical/spelling errors and I will fix them otherwise enjoy~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any grammatical/spelling errors and I will correct them, otherwise enjoy~

Boo Seungkwan busted through Jeon Wonwoo's apartment bedroom door, their breathing heavy and unstable as a glistening bead of sweat rolled down the side of their face. Wonwoo sighed before marking the place in her book and placing it on her side table along with her reading glasses and directed her attention the overly dramatic entrance Seungkwan displayed.

"BRO! YOU WILL NOT GUESS WHAT!" Seungkwan began but was cut off by Wonwoo who said "Before you continue, let me get comfortable" and arranged her pillows before motioning for them to continue.

Seungkwan sat on her bed to regain their breath and calm down their heart from the mile run they went through just to bring the good news. Wonwoo slightly grimaced at this because _ew, sweat!_

"Ok! So, I heard that Wen Junhui is having a party tonight and not everyone is invited. And you know, I practically know everyone so I contacted Jisoo who's dating Jeonghan who knows Minghao who's dating Junhui and she said some things and basically got all of us invited to the party!" Seungkwan squealed then flipped their hair in a diva-like fashion.

"Wait... _all of us_?" Wonwoo asked incredulously. She internally cringed because all of her "friends" (which were mostly Seungkwan's friends, she was only there for the food and when they were sometimes tolerable) were going to be at a _party_. Which meant alcohol, sweat, dancing, loud music, kissing and most importantly a migraine.

Wonwoo began to sulk because all of her future plans of staying in to finish her book and be draped in her sheets watching the endless movies her Netflix account provided her were thrown down the drain. Instead, she had to be forced to a party.

"Yeah, all of us. That means you're included Wonwoo and no backing down, I already invited Mingyu and Jeonghan to help with your outfit so get ready because it's at 8! I'll be back to pick you guys up" they explained before making way to the door. "Love you! Bye!" They rushed out of the house before Wonwoo had the chance to protest and/or strangle them.

Wonwoo sat there in disbelief, the sound of loud knocking dragging her out of her senses. She got up to answer the door. Two brightly smiling and well dressed females stood in front of the average looking Wonwoo, holding bags of clothing.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road we have roughly about an hour and a half so, hurry and take a shower while I pick your outfit and Mingyu does your hair and makeup" Jeonghan informed quickly snapping to get everyone in place.

 

_

 

An hour and a half later, Jeon Wonwoo was complete.

She was actually stunned by the way she looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how good she looked she  _had_  to say thanks. Jeonghan picked out a black laced crop top, a short skirt, a leather jacket, fishnets and doc martins. Ironically she was dressed in all black, something that Jeonghan said "fit her personality". Her hair and makeup was what really threw her off. Aside for it's usual straightness or messy bun, it was curled at the ends and had a small messy bun at the top. The makeup was a smoky eye shadow and eyeliner and a natural gloss to her lips to kind of contrast the already dark look she was sporting.

"Holy hell, I look awesome! Thanks guys" She smiled as Jeonghan and Mingyu beamed. "Now, let's go Seungkwan is waiting" Jeonghan rushed and they all piled into the car to head to the party.

 

_

 

Arriving at the party, Wonwoo could put help her mouth from hanging in shock. She knew Junhui was rich but _hot damn_ his house was huge!

Wonwoo kind of felt intimidated but she just go out of the car with everyone else and went inside. She decided that since Seungkwan was the type to party like there was no tomorrow and most likely would not go home sober, she would stay near the walls or towards the door if she was lucky. 

She's been to a party with Seungkwan before and she would always be the designated driver because everyone else would be drunk off their asses curtesy of Seungkwan. She quickly made way for the kitchen, keeping quiet and trying to engage in minimal conversation while searching for a soda. Frowning but shrugging when there was only Pepsi left, she grabbed one and quickly turned to go back to her corner but bumped into a stern but soft chest in the process, luckily she was tall enough and wasn't sent flying like most girls.

"Oh! I'm so sorry m'am" The man apologized, bowing briefly. Wonwoo frowned "Hey, I'm not that old and it's no problem I was in a rush" She shrugged it off and went back to her seat and sipped on her soda while questioning Seungkwan's life choices.

 

The night went on slowly and Wonwoo was getting tired of the many sodas she had while waiting for this party to be over so, she went to the balcony which was the perfect place for peace and quiet and fresh air. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it while she looked at the night sky ahead of her, the mood claiming her nerves and her ongoing headache.

Everything was calm and smooth and she was about to take another swing at her cigarette but was interrupted by the startling creak of the slide door and footsteps approached the space beside her. She looked to her left and it was the same man who had bumped into her earlier.

His skin having a fluorescent glow in the moonlight and the slight wind grazing through his brown locks. He was quite a beauty. Wait,...what? 

Wonwoo quickly looked away a shaking all thoughts out of her head and continued to take long drags from the cancerous stick.

 An awkward cough was heard from her left side and she turned to look at the owner of the cough. The man waved at her shyly but she just faced forward and continued to smoke.

"Um...My name's Soonyoung, what's yours?" The dark haired make piped up, trying to start a conversation. "Wonwoo" The female replied curtly, focusing on the blue night ahead.

"Well, you smell nice. Like strawberries~" Soonyoung complimented. The girl furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Thanks?" She replied. He smiled "you're welcome" 

Silence enveloped them again as they both stared into the night sky, The man decided to make small talk with the Woman and soon the hours quickly passed both unaware of the loss of time until Wonwoo checked her phone.

"Ah, well it's getting late so I should go" She informed the younger male. "Uh, ok" He replied shortly, a frown gracing his face as he watched her leave. He didn't want this to be the end so before she was out of his sight forever, he made a grab for her wrist, spinning her around until they were both eye-level— well, more like eye to nose level but it still counts.

"Actually, I don't want you to leave" He shyly admitted. A soft "Oh" made it past her lips, her heart did an unexpected leap and her stomach suddenly felt queasy.

She took the time to stare into his lovely chocolate orbs, drowning in them and fantasizing of what it would be like waking up to those staring loving at her every morning. 

She was snapped out of her daze when he coughed awkwardly. "So um...Can I offer you a ride home?" He asked shyly looking away.

"O-okay" She agreed still stunned by the whole ordeal. 

__

The car ride was so bad, Wonwoo realized although they were both opposites, they had some things in common. He was actually quite funny, telling her stupid jokes and weird puns. They even shared some book quotes, which made her fall even deeper for the man.

She sighed sadly once they pulled up to her driveway. 

"Well, this is my stop..." She trailed off. The car was a bit silent, both having the same thought of 'I don't want you to leave' until Soonyoung spoke up.

"Actually...can I um...can I k-kiss you?" He asked shyly. Wonwoo's eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth opened and closed, no words coming out.

He decided to go for the moment and quickly placed a kiss to her cheek, blushing madly afterwards.

A blushed formed on her cheeks as she quickly exited the car and ran inside her house hearing the engine of Soonyoung's car speed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Wonwoo actually work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz I suck at angst or plot twist and I'm a sucker for romance and happy endings :3

_**A few years later** _

 

 

"So, wait....you guys are  _seriously_ like  _for real dating_?" Seungkwan questioned for the fourth time that night.

Wonwoo rolled her eyes for the nth time. "Yes Swungkwan" She answered groaned lightly and resting her head on Soonyoung's shoulder, snuggling next to his side which earned a few coos and a blush on her cheeks as he kissed her head.

 

After the incident at the party a few years back, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were kind of awkward and stand offish— mostly Wonwoo— but, deciding to be the bigger person, Soonyoung asked the younger on a small coffee date, she agreed and they actually enjoyed themselves.

After that was a hit, they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch, learning more about each other over texts and FaceTime calls.

Soon, after three months— and a few more dates— they decided to test the waters and try out being in a relationship. Six months in, it's been going pretty well. 

Soonyoung thought it would be a good idea to break the news to their friends and invite them to their shared apartment but after much protest (because Wonwoo knows her friends) and a few kisses, Wonwoo begrudgingly agreed and here they are now, Wonwoo a flustered, annoying mess and her friends being the cause of this.

She was quite surprised to see that their friends were getting along....some more than others. She raised an eyebrow at Seungkwan who was currently oogling Soonyoung's friend Hansol who was a rapper and junior in college going for Music major and worked at a diner part time.

When they finally revealed to everyone that they were tougher, they received a lot of congratulations and encouraging praised from their friends. While most were shocked because they were a stark contrast from each other, they made it work.

 

 

Wonwoo would've never guessed that she would be in a relationship. Especially with someone as energetic as Soonyoung, since she was mostly quiet and reserved but she's happy and that's all that matters.

Yes, she thinks they moved a bit fast after only a few months but Soonyoung seemed trusting and committed so, she gave it a shot. She was happy she did, she needed a bit of a spark in her boring dull life.

And now that some her their friends are hitting it off, she could tease them about it later.

 

—

"Wait! Wonwoo-" 

"Bye Seungkwan!" She shoved her friend out the door, closed and locked it. Letting out a huff or air, she turned to greeted by her now hot pink haired boyfriend. She quickly shuffled into his arms and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as he embraced her in his arms.

"long day huh?" He asked rubbing her back. She nodded. "Let's go shower and head to bed, hm?" He suggested already heading to their room before the girl could answer.

After a quick shower they both settled into bed, Soonyoung immediately clung to her. They laid on silence, the only sound was their steady breathing which was slightly muffled due to Wonwoo's face being stuffed in Soonyoung's neck. He gently lifted her head to place a small chaste kiss to her lips, both sighing contently.

It was times like these where Wonwoo loved Soonyoung the most. When they could just lay in silence, no one having to say a word because their actions said it all. They laid comfortable in each other's embrace and soon drifted off to an equally peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short two-shot! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry this part was a bit short. 
> 
> I'm planning on doing a series of prompts upon request so, please feel free to message me about any prompts you want me to write and I will try my best :)


End file.
